kanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori no Uta
"Tori no Uta" (鳥の詩, The Bird's Song) is the opening song to the visual novel and anime adaption of Air. It is featured on the Re-feel album along with other piano renditions of songs from Kanon and Air. Video Lyrics Kanji= 消える飛行機雲　僕たちは見送った 眩しくて逃げた　いつだって弱くて あの日から変わらず いつまでも変わらずにいられなかったこと 悔しくて指を離す あの鳥はまだうまく飛べないけど いつかは風を切って知る 届かない場所がまだ遠くにある 願いだけ秘めて見つめてる 子供たちは夏の線路　歩く 吹く風に素足をさらして 遠くには幼かった日々を 両手には飛び立つ希望を 消える飛行機雲　追いかけて追いかけて この丘を越えたあの日から変わらずいつまでも 真っ直ぐに僕たちはあるように 海神のような強さを守れるよ　きっと あの空を回る風車の羽根たちは いつまでも同じ夢見る 届かない場所をずっと見つめてる 願いを秘めた鳥の夢を 振り返る灼けた線路　覆う 入道雲　形を変えても 僕らは覚えていて　どうか 季節が残した昨日を 消える飛行機雲　追いかけて追いかけて 早すぎる合図　ふたり笑い出してるいつまでも 真っ直ぐに眼差しはあるように 汗が滲んでも手を離さないよ　ずっと 消える飛行機雲　僕たちは見送った 眩しくて逃げた　いつだって弱くて あの日から変わらず いつまでも変わらずにいられなかったこと 悔しくて指を離す |-| Rōmaji= Kieru hikoukigumo boku-tachi wa miokutta Mabushikute nigeta itsu datte yowakute Ano hi kara kawarazu Itsu made mo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto Kuyashikute yubi o hanasu Ano tori wa mada umaku tobenai kedo Itsuka wa kaze o kitte shiru Todokanai basho ga mada tooku ni aru Negai dake himete mitsumeteru Kodomo-tachi wa natsu no senro aruku Fuku kaze ni suashi o sarashite Tooku ni wa osanakatta hibi o Ryoute ni wa tobidatsu kibou o Kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete Kono oka o koeta ano hi kara kawarazu itsu made mo Massugu ni boku-tachi wa aru you ni Watatsumi no you na tsuyosa o mamoreru yo kitto Ano sora o mawaru fuusha no hane-tachi wa Itsu made mo onaji yume miru Todokanai basho o zutto mitsumeteru Negai o himeta tori no yume o Furikaeru yaketa senro oou Nyuudougumo katachi o kaete mo Bokura wa oboete ite douka Kisetsu ga nokoshita kinou o Kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete Hayasugiru aizu futari waraidashiteru itsu made mo Massugu ni manazashi wa aru you ni Ase ga nijinde mo te o hanasanai yo zutto Kieru hikoukigumo boku-tachi wa miokutta Mabushikute nigeta itsu datte yowakute Ano hi kara kawarazu Itsu made mo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto Kuyashikute yubi o hanasu |-| English= We watched the fading vapor trails They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak I let go, frustrated by the fact That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day Couldn't stay unchanged forever That bird still can't fly well But someday she will know the feeling of cutting through the wind The place she can't reach is still there in the distance She gazes at it, keeping her wish to herself Children walk along the summer railway tracks Exposing their bare feet to the blowing wind We place in the distance the days of our childhood We place in our hands hope that springs forth Chasing, chasing the fading vapor trails It hasn't changed since the day we crossed that hill, and never will So that we will always have it, We'll guard the strength of a sea god, surely The blades of the windmill that turn in the sky Always have the same dream The dream of a bird, her wish kept to herself, Gazing at the place she can't reach I look back: the sun-baked railway tracks are hidden By stormclouds- even if they change their shape, May we always remember The yesterdays left behind by the seasons... Chasing, chasing the fading vapor trails The signal is given too early- we start laughing So that we can always look straight ahead, Even if it's slippery with sweat, I won't let go of your hand, ever We watched the fading vapor trails They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak I let go, frustrated by the fact That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day Couldn't stay unchanged forever Category:Re-feel